1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stabilizing apparatus for craft. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a stabilizing apparatus designed for boats having a V-shaped hull which function to assure and enhance their stability when at rest or merely floating on the water when not under power.
2. Material Information Disclosure
The hulls of conventional craft are normally designed to have a tunnel or water-ballast device implanted along the keel or in the hull of the craft to provide a stabilizing effect. Such conventional stabilizing means may take the form of a tubular element provided with a wide opening at the rear of the boat and a vent hole in its front.
In order to be effective, however, such equipment must cause an increase in the displacement of water by the boat or craft. Consequently, as the ballast tube becomes laden with water, the boat becomes heavier and sinks deeper in the water. Thus, when the boat is at rest it can no longer avoid the effect of waves which readily wash over the gunwales and into the boat.
Moreover, the ballast device acts as a longitudinal axis that fascilitates the tipping or lateral overturning of the craft. This is due in part to the fact that the tunnel tends to raise the center of gravity of the boat which results with a general loss of stability.
Furthermore, the water contained in the ballast tunnel does not empty immediately upon startup, but rather only after the boat has been propelled to considerable speeds. Consequently, displacement of water from the tunnel requires a significant expenditure of energy.
On the other hand, if one stops the propulsion of the boat in the course of start-up, the water remaining in the partially empty tunnel rapidly moves to the front of the craft causing its nose or bow to dip or drop towards the water. In order to prevent water from washing into the boat, the sides at the front of the boat must be higher than would otherwise be required and, therefore, adds additional weight to the craft.